Christmas Feelings
by YuriFonFabre
Summary: Tyson is tired of being treated like crap and is between running away and suicide. Max stops him however with a proposition. If he doesn't have the best X-mas ever with him, he'll do whatever Tyson was about to do right along with him, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I promised myself I would write two Christmas fics in October simply because I had two ideas in my head and since I didn't want to wait to write just one, I decided to make 2 different fics. I hope you enjoy because this a little different than my normal writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Chapter 1

My alarm exploded in my ear trying its hardest to wake me up. I slammed my fist on the tiny clock and rolled over in my bed so that I was on my back. I slowly opened my eyes to stare at my giant ceiling. The house was dead silent. I really couldn't hear anything beside kisses from Kai and Ray who were just down stairs. " Why the hell did I wake up today?" I said looking at the ceiling. I asked myself this question every day. I really didn't see the point of waking up if I had nothing to wake up to. My grandfather was dead and oddly enough I was the only one that seemed to be affected by it. (1) Everyone else went on with their normal lives as if nothing had happened. My birthday had passed a few weeks ago and ironically, I was the only one celebrating it. Kenny, my first original friend, was gone in Europe, studying with some of the greatest scientists in the world and he is only 15. Max went off to the U.S for about 6 months leaving me to wallow here alone. He did wish me a happy 16th birthday though. Kai and Ray were here. Actually they were always together no matter what. They've been going out for about a year and still haven't given each other an inch of space. They both seem to have no problem with it too. If Ray goes back to his village, Kai goes with him. If Kai goes back to Russia, Ray is there to tag along. If I want to just hang out with them, it's just 'go play with Max or something.' It really pisses me off because not only are they staying in my dojo; they act like I'm not even there. I seriously wonder what I did to deserve this. Was it my ego? I get I was a little ego-tastic when I was younger but that was about a year or two ago. I grew older; maybe they don't get that part though. Oh yeah, I also quit beyblading about a month ago. Kai didn't even make practices anymore and I didn't really see the point in it anymore. I actually barely exited my room. I look out my window and watch the snowflakes silently fall against my window. I've been thinking for awhile now. I could just run away, you know? I'm pretty sure no one would miss me. Actually, I'm sure no one would notice. Plus, I don't even call this place home anymore. It's just a resting spot. I sit up in my bed before standing all the way up. I take a shower, get dressed in a warm yellow sweater and blue pants, and then grab a backpack before heading back to my room. I grab my cell phone, mp3 player, and hat. I put my hat on my head and put a few clothes in my bag. It was then that I saw Dragoon and the beyblade launcher on my desk. I looked at it for awhile before grabbing just the blade. Dragoon was still my friend no matter what. I then walk downstairs into the kitchen before piling the bag up with snacks and other things to get me through the trip. I go to my secret hiding place and look to find all my savings gone. I'm instantly pissed. I walk into my living room to find Kai and Ray on the couch making out. I walk over to the table and grab my money, which was sitting on the table in my wallet. "What the hell were you doing with my wallet?" I ask checking to see if all my money was still there.

They break the kiss for a moment. "Calm down hothead, we were just seeing how much you had."

"For what!?"

"We were going to lunch, so put it back." Kai said with a small smirk.

"Fuck you." I said coldly before grabbing my hoody and slinging it over my sweater. I put my bag on my back and opened the door seeing snow had flooded my yard.

"Tyson are you going somewhere?" Ray asked standing up.

"Oh so you finally noticed?" I said grabbing the keys to a motorcycle I had bought not too long ago. Once again no one had noticed, mind you.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked walking towards me.

He touched my shoulder and I instantly pushed his hand away hard. "Don't touch me." I said coldly. I really didn't mean to, it was more like a reflex. Now that I think about it, I hadn't been touched by another human since Max had left six months ago. I really didn't remember what it felt like.

"Tyson what's up with you? All you do is stay cooped up in your room all day." He said a concerned look on his face.

"Well all you do is stay upstairs with Kai's dick up your ass! It's none of your damn business. Now leave me the hell alone!" I shouted taking a step outside.

"Tyson. All I want to do is help you. Why are you always in your room isolated from us?" Ray said looking me in the eye. I could see a tear forming clearly.

"Ray give me a minute." Kai said to the neko-jin, though I didn't even hear him. The boy nodded before walking inside.

I suddenly felt really bad for what I said. It wasn't Ray that was driving me away. He was trying to help. "Ray I'm sorry." I said taking a step towards the door. Kai was suddenly in front of me and punched me hard into the snow. He picked me up by my shirt and threw me hard into the street.

"At this rate, you're going to end up alone! You've never known what love is, and you never will! Hell, you'll probably die alone! You can come back when you've gotten over yourself!" he said before slamming the door. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up, refusing to cry. I spit the blood from my mouth before walking to the motorcycle that was parked in front of my house. I was 16 so I was officially able to drive. I got on it and started the engine before putting my navy blue helmet on. It was a blue and white motorcycle. Half blue and half white. It was about the closest thing to me right now. I pulled the throttle and sped off down the road, not daring to look back. Maybe, ten years or so from now, I'll come back. Just maybe. I turned a corner and drove for about 20 minutes down a straight road. It was then that I pulled up to the bridge that Max and I had saved a puppy from, the first time we met. I pulled up to the sidewalk of the bridge and got off, looking at the water in front of me. It was almost frozen and I didn't see anybody around. It's weird because, beyond this bridge is my way out of this town. I'm almost sad I'm leaving; not telling anyone good bye. I sat on the side of the bridge so that my feet were dangling above the frozen water below. I grabbed a chocolate bar from my bag and slowly took a bite, just watching the fish under me swim. I wonder if I jumped, or slipped, or anything if anyone would try to save me. I wonder if anyone would bother coming to my funeral. I wonder if I would even have a funeral.

"Tyson?" a voice suddenly said almost making me choke. I turned around and saw Max walking towards me. He sat down right next to me and followed my view. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a curious tone. I didn't answer and still sat looking down. "Were you about to go somewhere?" he said still not looking me in the face.

"Y-yeah." I said lowly. "I'm leaving this place. For awhile."

"Are you going on a trip?"

"I guess you can call it that. I'm running away. I don't think I'm coming back."

"But why!? Tyson you can't just run-"

"Max, I've made up my mind. There's no changing it."

He pulled his knees up to his chest looking down at the lake. We sat there for who knows how long, just looking at the lake that had caused us to meet in the first place. "Wait Tyson what about this?" Max said suddenly breaking the silence. "You can come with me and my dad when we go to our winter retreat!" he said finally looking at me, an excited smile on his face.

"I don't know Max." I said looking at him.

"Come on Tyson! It's a few miles from here and it will still be like running away!"

"Yeah but still."

"Ok how about this. If you go with us and you don't have the best Christmas ever while there, I'll run away with you. No regrets, no worries. Just the two of us."

I looked at him to see that he was totally serious. It would definitely be better to have him with me rather than nobody. I smirked for the first time in months. "It's a deal then." I said standing up. He stood up as well and we shook hands with a smile.

"Come on! Let's go back to my place to get ready." He said running back to my bike. I smiled and was about to walk over to him before my foot suddenly slipped. I gasped loudly feeling myself fall backwards all of a sudden. I threw my arm out as a reflex grabbing onto the slippery edge and holding on as tight as I could. There was no way I could die here. Not now. Not after what I promised Max. I looked up quickly and saw that my hand was slipping. Just as I lost my grip however I felt another hand grasp mine. I opened my tightly shut eyes and saw Max above me, trying to keep his grip on the sidewalk.

"Max let go!" I yelled not wanting him to fall along with me.

"Tyson you're so generic! You know there's no way I'm letting you fall." He said with a smirk, trying his best to hold on to me.

"It's not generic Max! Let go!" I said trying to pull my arm away. I gasped however when that little stunt caused the blonde to his lose his grip. I watched as we fell, the bridge getting farther and farther away from view. I felt like I was falling for an hour. Everything around me seemed to be moving slowly. The birds in the sky, and the clouds which were looked like they were just an inch above. Max's scream brought me back to reality. He latched onto my neck and we fell down at an alarming rate. I could feel the wind whipping at my hair, and the blonde's heart beat thudding faster and faster as we fell. I hit the water first, causing all the breath to fly from my stomach as we slowly floated down into the icy cold water. The water current then blew Max away from my arms, making him hit his head hard on a block of ice. I hit the lakebed slowly. My eyes were half lidded as I struggled to keep conscience. The blonde floated down directly on top of me. He was unconscious and his body felt light as a feather as it fell on top of my limp one. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move my body enough to swim up. I looked up and could barely see the light at the top of the lake. This can't be it! I can't die yet! Max can't die yet! I tried desperately to get up, but I had no feeling in my legs or back. The water also seemed to be getting colder by the minute. If we didn't get out soon, we would freeze! I blinked, trying to shake my head of the weariness but it just kept coming back. My eyes got really heavy and started to close, and I couldn't stop them. There was nothing I could do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Tell me what you think! This has been floating in my mind for awhile so I thought what the hell. Anyways review as always as it's **the only thing that's going to keep me writing!** Until next time!

1.). I know there were a lot of holes in this chapter. Most will be explained in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the *counts reviews* ahem, review. Singular. Thanks to chocolatexloverx16, I'm throwing another update out there a lot sooner than I had planned. Thanks a lot! I really appreciate you taking the time to read and REVIEW my first chapter. You should be an example to others. XD ON TO DEH FLICK, er, FIC!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade! Oh but if I did………….

Chapter 2

The rain poured down on me like hammers, pounding away at my all black umbrella. I looked through tear-filled eyes at the casket in front of me, telling myself this was just a dream. I had on all black slacks, black shoes, a white dress shirt and black overcoat and tie. Such is the tradition of funerals. I even had on a black hat. Max stood next to me, standing out clearly with his unruly blonde hair. His eyes showed the same as mine. Ray stood to the left of me, eyes showing regret and sorrow. And Kai was next to him, his eyes showing no emotion at all. We all stood there along with many others of what was the funeral of my grandfather's death. He went away peacefully now that I think about it. He died of old age, which was pretty good considering all the stress he put on his body. The funeral was over after two hours, yet I still stood there, hoping I was just in some kind of denial. Max stood there next to me the whole time, mostly for support. He didn't leave my side that whole day; he was always there next to me. I never felt so close to another human being like I did to Max.

Two months later I stood outside Max's house, tears once again trying to break their way to my eyes. Yet this time, I refused to cry in front of the blonde. I didn't want him to remember me like this. I smiled and stuck my hand out to him. He took it with his own smile and we shook the way we always did. He was leaving to go to America for about 2 months to spend some time with his family. I could've stopped him right there. I'm pretty sure he would have stayed, or let me come with him, but I didn't. I let my ego get the best of me and refused to show that I would miss the young blonde. He left that day and I woke up the next morning with tears once again on my face. I haven't cried since then.

By the time my birthday passed and I was officially 16, I had stopped caring really. Ray and Kai, kept to themselves no matter what I tried. I tried going to school but had recently stopped going. I didn't see the point. I was set for life with the money I had made from the tournament and I had the necessary education level to get pretty much any job in the future. I sat there alone in the park that day. It was snowing lightly and my phone vibrated. I opened it up to see I had received a message from Max. I opened it and watched as Max popped a firecracker before screaming Happy Birthday to me as loud as he could. He then proceeded to dance around a cake. He even had a giant banner and a party hat on his head. I replayed it many times, and I couldn't even believe he had done this. What's more is that I had completely forgotten about it myself. Yet here he was still the same old Maxie that had branded me as his best friend.

Those were the last 6 months of my life and as I felt the last of my breath slipping away. I looked at the small light above me in the cold water. I was really pathetic. Not only did I manage to kill myself, I killed my best friend. Wait a minute. What the hell? Max had opened his eyes and his lips had somehow found their way to mine. Max knew I didn't feel that way about him though. We both knew that. I suddenly realized his intention. I felt him push some of his breath into my mouth before pulling away. He put his head back on my chest and his breathing stopped. I suddenly gained courage. I wasn't going to die this way no matter what, and neither was Max. I opened my eyes and grabbed Dragoon from my pocket. I felt around for my launcher but suddenly remembered I didn't have it. I felt in Max's pocket and was relieved when I found his launcher secured in his back pocket. I pulled it out and put Dragoon on it. I pulled the ripper as hard as I could, sending Dragoon across the lakebed. "Dragoon. Hyper Tornado." I managed to get out. That however was the last of my breath and I felt myself gasping for air. The blade spun around faster causing a big whirlwind in the water. I held onto Max as tight as I could as we were drawn into the whirlpool. We spun around faster and faster until we suddenly resurfaced and flew onto the soft snow on the ground. I sat up gasping for air, happy to have escaped. Once I had regained my breath, I recalled Dragoon and looked at Max to see if he was ok. I pushed in his stomach causing him to spit up some water and start to breathe regularly again. I picked him up and managed to get to my bike. I put him on the front before getting on behind him. I started up the motorcycle and sped off as fast as I could to his shop to get him some warmth.

(1 hour later)

I sat by Max's bedside until he woke up. God knows what I would have done if he had gotten hurt. He sat up and yawned after sleeping for about 20 minutes, and I sighed, relieved. "Tyson?" he said wiping his eyes.

"Yeah it's me. I'm so glad you're ok. We took quite a beating." I said smiling a little.

"Me too. What happened down there? I kind of blacked out."

"Oh yeah." I said with a light blush on my face remembering what had happened. Did he really not remember? I decided to pretend like I didn't hear him for the sake of awkwardness. I took out Dragoon and Max's launcher. "Here you go. Without this, I don't know what would have happened." I said giving him the green colored rip cord and launcher. He smiled and took it.

"Thanks for saving me." He said smiling again.

I blushed and turned the opposite way, putting my hands behind my head. "I-it was nothing."

"Aren't you tired?" he said standing up from his bed.

"No, not really. Now that I think about it I haven't rested since Dragoon saved us back there." I said 'matter-of-factly'. A sudden drip on the floor caught my attention. I looked down and saw the unmistakable crimson color of blood on the wood floor. I looked up to see where it was coming from to notice that I had some coming directly from my hat.

"Tyson! You're bleeding!" Max said sounding almost shocked at the fact that I could bleed. I looked at him but suddenly couldn't hear him anymore. My eyes got really hazy before my body felt like it was shutting down. I was losing conscience again, yet this time I couldn't fight it. I couldn't move. I fell down to the wood floor with a hard thud before everything got really dark. Please, don't let me die here…

(9 hours later. 5:45 p.m. Max's POV)

I picked my head up off of the bed when my dad suddenly knocked on the door. I yawned and went to open it. He walked in with a bowl of fruit and juice and handed it to me, with a smile. "Is he still asleep?" he said leaning against the door.

"Yeah. He should be waking up soon hopefully." I said looking towards the sleeping boy on my bed.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything. I'll be at Christmas store." He said before yawning.

"Ok. Bye Dad." I said to him before closing the door. I walked back over to the bed and sat down right next to Tyson, in the chair that was next to the bed. I looked at him as his chest rose and fell slowly, and how his lips were just a few measures apart. He had all white bandages on his head that we had to change twice before the bleeding stopped. It turns out when we hit the water, Tyson's body burst through quite a lot of ice. He probably didn't feel any of it though. His body didn't even have enough time nor energy to be able to tell that it was straining itself beyond comparison. It's amazing Tyson even managed to pull the ripper on his beyblade. He's been knocked out for about 9 hours now and hasn't showed any signs of pain at all. I have to wonder what was going through his head.

I pop a piece of fruit in my mouth before setting the dish on the side of the dresser. About 4 hours ago, we left for our winter retreat, so that when Tyson woke up he would be surrounded by all kinds of cool stuff. We were staying in my mom's old house when she used to have a lab down here in Japan. It was gigantic and the whole thing was funded by her corporation. It was a two story house that looked identical to a winter cabin. The whole thing was made of wood and looked terribly real, even though I'm sure it wasn't. When you first walk in through double doors you see the kitchen directly in front of you. It's about 10 feet away from the door. If you look to your left you see the living room complete with two all black couches, a coffee table and a fireplace. Above the fireplace is a giant widescreen TV hanging up. Also if you look directly to your left you will not only see the living room, but three gigantic windows showing a beautiful view of a small valley blanketed in snow. Now if you walked about 8 feet in from the door, to your right would be a wooden stair case which leads up to the 2 bedrooms upstairs. One is the master bedroom where my mom and dad shared, and the other is my old room which has a bunch of videogames, a TV and a queen sized bed. The whole house was once again, made of wood, and so everything inside looked like it was made of wood. I was watching a few old cartoons, just leaning back in my chair when a sound from downstairs suddenly drew my attention. It sounded like something had gotten hit, as in a window. I walked downstairs and saw everything looking normal. "Is anyone here?" I called out, hoping no one answered. Guess it was just my imagination. I walked back upstairs and back into my room to resume my spot next to Tyson. He was surprisingly still asleep. I sat on the bed and sighed, watching the navy haired boy sleep. I brushed a loose strand of hair from his face slowly. He suddenly jumped as my skin touched his and I pulled my hand away quickly. I looked at him for awhile longer when he suddenly cracked his eyes half-way open. He looked around, probably wondering where he was before sitting up.

"Where am I?" he said looking around the room.

"You're at my winter house." I said smiling.

He looked at me slowly before screaming. "Ah! Who the hell are you!? Why did you kidnap me!? If you don't let me go I swear I'll kick your ass!" he shouted before balling his hands into fists. I backed up out of the chair.

"Tyson wait." I said holding my hands up.

"How do you know my name!?" he shouted before lunging at me. His foot got caught in the covers however and he fell off the bed, hitting his head on the floor. He didn't move for awhile so I ran over quickly and sighed when I saw the result. He was hanging over the bed, his butt in the air, and was asleep again. Gratefully he was just dreaming. His leg then got untangled and he slipped off of the bed and onto the floor on his back. His navy blue eyes opened once again, and I kind of panicked.

"I didn't kidnap you I swear!" I shouted holding my hands in front of me.

He looked at me weirdly. "You could kidnap me anytime you want Maxie." Tyson said with a smile. I think he thought that was a joke but he didn't know how red that comment made me.

"Tyson is that you?" I said looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Duhh. Who else would it be?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stood up and walked over to me before suddenly giving me a kiss on the cheek. I turned as red as a tomato instantly and practically screamed. I couldn't believe he had actually kissed me! On the cheek! I felt the chibi Max inside my head jumping up and down and crying tears of joy and holding a sign saying 'lucky' while I just stood there, smiling like a goof and as red as could be.

"W-what was that for?" I managed to choke out. I then sweat dropped before sighing again. My inner chibi Max started crying tears of shame and held up a sign saying 'jackass'. Tyson was passed out again on the floor. He must have hit his head pretty hard for him to act like that. I sighed before lifting the heavier boy up and putting him back on the bed. I sat next to him in my chair and hoped that he would at least try to sleep peacefully this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think ma peeps? Please tell me what you think!!! Lol. Anyways, review review review and oh yeah. If you're a member of join my community! Tyson and Max need some love! I'm also currently looking for staff. Until next time! Bye bii!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for the 2, count em, 2 reviewers! I wasn't planning on updating this early in the week but what the hell? I hope you guys enjoy this shorter than usual chapter! Thanks again chocolatexloverx16 and greywindfalcon. I luv you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Chapter 3

I sighed and closed the door to Tyson's room before heading downstairs. I jumped over the couch and sat next to Kai who was currently asleep. "Kai." I nudged him in his ribs and he mumbled something before going back to sleep. "Kai wake up!" I shouted in his ear loudly.

He jumped up and looked at me. "What was that for?" he said putting a finger in his ear trying to see if he could hear.

"Because." I looked down. "Tyson's still not back yet." I said feeling lower than dirt.

"Ray, I already told you he went over to Max's house or to Kenny's or something." Kai said avoiding eye contact.

"No he didn't Kai. He's gone this time." I said looking at the ground.

"How do you know?" Kai said yawning.

"Because I was in his room trying to find a clue to where he could have gone and I found a message that Max had sent him. He wished him a happy birthday." I said lowly.

Kai smacked himself in the head. "Dammit! I knew I had forgotten something!"

"That's not all." I said still looking down. He looked at me with a concerned look.

"What else?"

"He stopped going to school for one." Kai didn't say anything and only looked down. "He also quit blading."

Kai jumped up. "He what!?"

"He quit." I said looking down again.

"You're fucking kidding me right!?" Kai said walking around the couch.

"I wish I was. And you know this entire time we were telling him to go play with Max?"

"Yeah."

"Well Max has been gone for two months."

Kai stopped walking around and just stood there. "Any other surprises?"

"Not that I know of."

Kai slowly sat down next to me before screaming and putting his hands in his hair in frustration. "I can't believe this! I was so pre-occupied that I didn't- WE didn't. Dammit! And I was the one that punched him and told him to leave! I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Kai calm down. I'm sure he'll be back. He'll call or something I know it."

"No Ray you don't get it. His grandfather's dying wish was that I would raise Tyson. I promised on his grave that I would! And now look where I am. He must hate me now."

I pulled Kai into a hug. "Kai, you can't blame yourself for everything. I'm at fault too."

"Yeah but did you promise to take care of Tyson no matter what? No you didn't Ray, I did. And I need to fix it." He took a deep breath before looking at me. "Let me see your phone."

(Tyson's POV)

"Kai? Kai Hiwatari?" a man in a suit suddenly said walking past me.

"What do you want?" Kai answered not looking directly at him.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he said gesturing over to a less crowded place behind a few trees. We were at the funeral for my grandfather. I stopped looking at the casket in front of me and looked over to the blonde.

"Thanks for coming Max." I said trying to force a smile.

He reached over and hugged me tightly. "Any time Tyson and you know that." He said still holding me. He pulled back and I sniffled a little.

"I need to get some fresh air." I said looking down.

"Ok, I'll be here when you come back." He said smiling.

I walked towards the few trees that were scattered in the cemetery and just walked, not really knowing where I was going. A sudden voice suddenly made my ears perk up. "And this was the old man's last words?" Kai's voice said quietly.

"Yes I'm afraid so. He wants you to be the one to raise Tyson. He's made the necessary preparations for you to move in." the man said also in a hushed voice.

Kai sighed. "Alright." I watched as the man nodded and walked off leaving Kai in the middle of the trees. "Tyson." He said lowly.

I knew he had seen me. You couldn't sneak up on Kai. I walked slowly over to him, still looking down. "Y-yes?" I said still not quite done with tears.

"I'm pretty sure you heard?"

I nodded. "Yeah I did."

"Are you ok with that?" he said looking me in the eye. I looked at him and was surprised to see his eyes filled with regret. He looked at me not as a teammate but more as a sibling.

"I guess." I said sniffling.

"Are you going to be ok?"

I shook my head no still feeling tears run down my face.

"Look Tyson." He lifted my head up by my chin making me look him in the face through tear filled eyes. "I swore on your grandfather's grave that I would become your guardian. I intend to keep that promise."

I stared at him wide-eyed, not believing what I had just heard. I sniffled before turning and running away at full speed for no reason. I heard him calling my name but I just kept running. I winced as I felt myself slamming into another person. I looked up seeing Max concerned as always. "Tyson are you ok?" he said sitting up. I tackled him into the ground crying deeply into his chest for the second time that day. I was so weak back then, so accustomed to having everything my way. I guess that's why it hit me so hard when Gramps and Max both left me.

I gasped and my eyes flew open when I suddenly heard a light buzzing sound next to me. It stopped quickly and I looked around the room. I was in a giant bed. Around me was the ideal room to any boy my age. That's when it hit me. I had fallen off of the bridge. Me and Max. After that my body broke through really thick ice, and then… Then… Dammit what happened next! Where the hell am I!? I sat up quickly. A large stone suddenly felt like it was being dropped on my stomach and I screamed loudly in pain. It was then that I noticed that I had bandages wrapped around my stomach and around my left shoulder. I also had a single bandage across my head. The pain was immense and I felt hot tears falling from my eyes onto my jeans. The door to the room suddenly flew open and Max came running in. "Max?" I said trying to breathe easy.

"Tyson! Are you ok!? Don't move so much, you're still recovering!" he said all at once. He put one hand behind my head and the other on my waist and slowly eased me back down on the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" I said wincing as I accidentally poked my stomach to hard.

"Your body took quite a beating." I heard Mr. Tate's voice say as he walked in and stood besides Max.

"What are you talking about?" I said in shock.

"When you and Max fell in the water, you fell through a tub of ice. We could tell by an ice shard that was impaled into your back. It practically went through you!" Mr. Tate said making my eyes grow wide.

"Am I going to be ok?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah of course. The ice melted but it didn't go without damage. You were bleeding from your head awhile too. It should heal up in about 2 months." Mr. Tate said smiling.

"2 months!" I shouted, wincing again as I felt the pain in my stomach.

"Naa I'm just kidding. You should be back to normal in a few days." He said smiling. I smiled in relief. "Or will you?" he said in an evil tone.

My heart dropped and my face turned blue. "Dad I think you'd better leave." Max said feeling my forehead.

"Just having a little Halloween fun in December is all." He said getting up and heading to the door.

"Dad no one does that. Who do you know that will ever make anything about Christmas in October?" Max said with a small smirk. (A/N: Shut up Max it's a free country. -__-)

"I could name someone. Anyhow I'll leave you two alone for now. Don't go jumping into any ice!" he said smiling before closing the door.

I sighed when he left. He had really scared me for a minute. "How did I get here? Actually where is 'here'?" I asked closing my eyes. Normally I would have been really nervous. Probably freaking out. But Max was here and I trusted the blonde like a brother. Speaking of brother there's and interesting story about Hiro, I'll save that for later though.

"We're at the winter lodge. You've been knocked out for most of the day. I wasn't sure if you were even going to wake up." He said sitting down next to me on the bed. I looked down.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." I said lowly. "I'm going to be leaving in about an hour or so." I said standing up and ignoring the pain in my chest and back. It wasn't that bad once I moved around. It still hurt if I moved too much though.

"Wait what do you mean leave?" Max said standing up as well.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm leaving here for awhile."

"Didn't I tell you? You're not going anywhere. You promised me that you would spend Christmas here with us." He said looking at with giant blue eyes. I looked at him weirdly before suddenly remembering. _"Ok how about this? If you go with us and you don't have the best Christmas ever while there, I'll run away with you. No regrets, no worries, just the two of us." I looked at him to see he was totally serious. "It's a deal then." I said standing. _

"I did promise you that didn't I?" I said looking down.

I felt him touch my shoulder and I suddenly flinched and backed up quickly as a reflex. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Max I'm sorry it was just a reflex." I said still looking down. I then put my head up looking him directly in the eye. "I did make you a promise though. And I intend to keep it." I said forcing a smile.

"That's good to hear." He said with a grin.

"Now I'm going to take a quick shower. I think that would be pretty good for my body right now." I said stretching and grabbing my phone. He nodded and I opened the phone to see what time it was. Hm one missed call. Wonder who called.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know short chapter but hopefully this will give you guys something to chew on until I start writing the next chapter. I've got to finish the Phoenix King and Kai's First Christmas so I'm going to be pretty busy. Oh yeah how dare you Max! I can write a Christmas fic in October! Well it's November now but still! The nerve! Any who review, review, and review! It's the only way I'll update this story sooner!


End file.
